disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Linda Flynn-Fletcher
Linda Flynn-Fletcher is the mother of Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn, stepmother to Ferb Fletcher, and a supporting character in the 2007 Disney Channel television series Phineas and Ferb. She is married to Lawrence Fletcher. She is a regular American mother, although she used to be a one-hit-wonder named Lindana, and now plays in a free form jazz band with Isabella's mother and Jeremy's mother. Her anniversary with Lawrence Fletcher is June 15. Background Linda was born of Clyde and Betty Jo Flynn in the United States. In the 1970's, Linda attended college, presumably belonging to a sorority called Delta Kappa Omicron (ΔKO). During the 1980's, Linda once dated Heinz Doofenshmirtz. However, it did not end well, as Doofenshmirtz did not make it easy, performing actions such as stuffing Linda into his car trunk to get her in the drive-in theater for free and have her paying half his ticket. During the date, Linda revealed her desire to become a pop star and a skeptical Doofenshmirtz said he'd rule the world before she became a pop star. She then suggested to him that he settle for the Tri-State Area. Nowadays, Doofenshmirtz still feels troubled that Linda did become a pop star and he still hasn't taken over the Tri-State Area. Later, Linda had a musical career as Lindana, scoring a mega-hit with her song and subsequent album/single "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!", popularized by its catchy tune and light, meaningless lyrics. Lindana became a one-hit wonder fast and worked with the record company Huge-O-Records. But, after going through the usual diva tantrums, Huge-O-Records dropped her from their label; the song dropped from the charts, dissolving into mere elevator music. After that, Linda gave up and quit the business. Years after drifting into obscurity and quitting the business, Linda came back as Lindana once more, igniting a reunion tour that was much publicized in major music publications such as Mono Tune Magazine. However, the comeback was brief, and afterward, Lindana once more faded into obscurity, seemingly never to perform again. After years in retirement in the suburban area of Danville, Linda stayed interested in the music business, leading a Free-Form Jazz Band with a few other mothers from her neighborhood. The group commonly plays in the Googolplex Mall, a popular Danville mall. Sometime in the 2000s, they released their first album, Live at the Squat and Stitch, which did not go into heavy circulation but proved popular within Linda's neighborhood. The same year, Linda was asked to participate in a multi-artist concert reuniting several '80s one-hit wonders. Her daughter Candace tagged along with her as she had just recently learned that Linda was Lindana from a Where Are They now? special about her on TV. Lindana and Candace partook in several photo-ops and enjoyed themselves, and later performed a duet on "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!", which was an extended version of the song. Over the course of twenty years, Linda had already done six comeback tours and was preparing for a seventh. In the 1990s, Linda met a man whom she had two children with, Candace and Phineas Flynn. It is unknown whether or not the two ever married or how their relationship ended. Regardless, Linda raised her children alone for a fеw years. During this time, she met a few men as part of the "Grunge" trend. Later, Linda met a man named Lawrence Fletcher. The two went on a few dates and shared their first kiss at a Love Händel concert. The two fell in love, partly for this experience and partly for Linda's love of Lawrence's quirk of using outdated history references. The two got married on June 15. Several years later, their children helped recreate their first kiss by reuniting Love Händel for a concert in front of the family home. Linda currently lives in Danville with husband Lawrence Fletcher, daughter Candace, son Phineas, and stepson Ferb. She still keeps up a music career, leading a Free-Form Jazz Band with a few moms from her neighborhood. The group commonly plays in the Googolplex Mall, a popular Danville mall. In circa 2008, they released their first album, Live at the Squat and Stitch. Linda and her husband are avid bowlers, bowling regularly at the local Bowl-R-Ama. Relationships Heinz Doofenshmirtz During their late teenage years, the two briefly dated each other. It isn't known how they met or started dating, however, but it is known that their relationship never worked out and Linda found it difficult getting used to him as a boyfriend. She broke up with him during one of their dates after his miserably failed attempt to amplify the audio at the drive-in. Linda is unaware that she has considerably influenced Doofenshmirtz's motives in life. Lawrence Fletcher As Lawrence's wife, Linda cares about him dearly and loves him the way he is. She can't imagine having a better husband. She once said that Lawrence's references to history were what made her fall for him. She wasn't very happy with him when he failed to remember the date of their anniversary. Nonetheless, she was delighted with the anniversary celebration he prepared for her later that evening. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Linda possesses a competitive spirit and was irked seeing her husband intentionally losing in a series of games against his brother. Linda apparently has an inherent liking for people who can communicate as a truck driver over a CB Radio, as her admiration for Lawrence deepened after he demonstrated his prowess over doing it. However, she quickly lost that admiration after Lawrence let out a triumphant squeal. Candace Flynn Linda is often irked when Candace tries to get her attention and show her something she knows she won't see. During such times, it is difficult for her to take her daughter seriously. However, this doesn't appear to affect her trust for Candace as the eldest Flynn child as she has willingly left Candace in charge of the household during her trips with Lawrence. Unfortunately for Candace, this trust was severely deteriorated after her parents caught her trying to bring a wild party under control. Feeling it was a proper punishment and not knowing the actual chain of events that took place leading to the swelling up of the party, Linda had her grounded for the following two weeks. Nonetheless, Linda cares about Candace as her daughter. She has shown her love and affection as a mother would with her daughter and appears to regard Candace as more sensible than Lawrence. Linda can sometimes get angered by Candace's attitude, and by the time she arrives, she suspects she did something bad. She can sometimes dismiss Candace for doing things that are not nice or if she's being rude. She sometimes also takes Candace away with her for another example. Gallery Trivia *During the credits of "Flop Starz", a commercial airs for a compilation album called The Essential Lindana: Still Fun.... On the album, the song is advertised as being "remixed and re-translated" into the following languages: Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, French, Scottish, Canadian, German, Navajo, Japanese, Latin, Greek, Esperanto, Swedish, Russian, Pig Latin, Tag Log, Samoan, Dog, Korean, Taiwanese, Swahili, Bulgarian, Irish, Icelandic, Australian, Aborigine, Yiddish, and presumably others since the commercial is cut off before "everyone's favorite" language could be named. ("Tag Log" may be a spelling mistake, since a language called "Tagalog" is spoken in the Philippines.) *In general, Linda has never gotten home in time to see Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas because the schemes have been cleaned up by Doofenshmirtz and Perry or occasionally by Phineas and Ferb. However, she has been aware of some of Phineas and Ferb's schemes. *The Wizard of Oz is among her favorite books. *Her cell phone number is 555-0142, excluding the area code which is unknown. This was made known by Candace in "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". *Linda is named after Dan Povenmire's sister.http://www.que.es/cine/201109151850-phineas-ferb-tardaron-meses-nacer-cont.html this interview to Dan and Swampy *She had one date with Heinz Doofenshmirtz before becoming a superstar. *She may be addicted to cake. *She lip syncs when performing I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!, which may indicate that her real singing voice is not very good. However, she did sing a spontaneous Broadway musical number at the ending of "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", possibly implying that she specializes in the genre. *Linda relies on contact lenses to be able to see. *She has the most appearances of the characters that haven't been in every episode, before "Isabella and the Temple of Sap. *In season 3, she sang her first song without her Lindana voice with "Snacks". *She lives at 2308 Maple Drive, in Danville, USA. *She appears to think of herself as good-looking and beautiful. *She sees Phineas and Ferb's unusual recycled invention after staying up all night making pies. She asks Candace to come to the backyard, asking her if she sees what she sees. But, due to the effects of Doofenshmirtz's Eye-Fog inator, Candace's vision gets blurred. Candace replies "I.. see.. nothing!" Linda then goes to lay down. References External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Linda Flynn Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Grandparents Category:Aunts Category:American characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Spouses Category:Stepparents